


Shirayuki's Nest

by DarkMusings (TimelessStories)



Category: Crossick (Nijisanji)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Domination, Dominatrix, F/F, Fetish, Japan, Kinbaku, Kink, Nijisanji - Freeform, S&M, Sex, Shibari, Submission, Training, enema, vliver, vtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessStories/pseuds/DarkMusings
Summary: Shirayuki doesn't have enough hours in the day to make room for all the girls that come pouring through her dungeon door.
Relationships: Shirayuki Tomoe/ Emma August, Shirayuki Tomoe/ Kurusu Natsume, Shirayuki Tomoe/Saionji Mary, Shirayuki Tomoe/Sukoya Kana
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Sukoya Kana

Sukoya Kana is a pushy girl.

A brat, but oh so satisfying to tame.

A defiant but willing subject.

Kana sinks down to her knees, eager eyes shaking with anticipation.

"My, my~ what do we have here?" Shirayuki hums. The way her soft but deep voice tantalizes her has Kana shivering in delight.

"Have you been a good girl?" Shirayuki questions as she nudges Kana's chin up so their eyes meet. Kana nods her head. Her entire being basking in the presence of her mistress.

"Yes, mistress" Kana promises. Shirayuki's hands move to flip up Kana's skirt. Flaunting the chastity belt she is locked in. Kana's mistress caresses the kneeling girls breasts. Smiling as the girl mewls at the touch.

"Oh, mistress. Please" Kana pleads pitifully. Pushing her body to meet Shirayuki's touch.

"Where is your manners, pet?" Shirayuki lowers her voice and Kana is quick in leaning down to kiss her mistresses's bare feet at that.

"Very good" Shirayuki praises as Kana places slow, tender kisses along both feet.

"Take off your chastity belt and fetch me my ropes" Shirayuki orders. Kana's eyes light up at the command. Eager fingers unlocking and then slowly easing the toys out.

Noticing the submissive unsure of where to place her juice covered chastity belt. Shirayuki points to a pink plastic tub. Barely big enough to fit said belt.

Kana grabs a couple coils of rope from the dedicated wall. Her heart beating erratically in her chest.

"Hands behind your back" Tomoe orders when the eager girl returns with said rope.

Kans places the ropes to her right, so her mistress can reach them easily before crossing her wrists behind her back.

"Very good, Kana" Her mistress muses, gentle fingers caressing along Kana's arms.

Shirayuki then adjusts so that they cross behind the girls shoulder blades instead of by her butt.

As Shirayuki ties the girl down, she makes sure to run her fingers under the ropes. "You like this, slave?" Shirayuki hisses into the submissive's ear. Kana nods her head, breath hitching. "Yes, mistress" Kana breathes.

The ropes, though not soft as cotton or nylon ropes would be. The feeling of well conditioned and used jute rope is something else entirely.

Kana feels her knees buckle when Shirayuki leads her to the bench. Two hoses and endless straps.

Kana is strapped down, her womanhood throbbing and heart beating violently in her chest.

First the ball gag with an attached hose is secured. Strapped behind her head and under her chin. The hose is pushed in and down her throat. Kana gags, breath quickening as she struggles to adjust to the feeling of the rubber down her throat.

Shirayuki doesn't show any signs of caring as she keeps going in the same gentle but not slow pace until a red line is aligned with the back of the ball gag.

Kana whimpers, spilling pleas for mercy and more all at once.

Shirayuki moves on. Lubing up the butt plug before gently easing it in. Taking her time to allow Kana's body to accept the toy. Once it's inside the restrained girl it is fastened further by a harness around the girls hips.

Shirayuki leans in, takes a whiff of Kana's arousal and smacks the exposed core.

"Look at you dripping from being inserted with tubes. You filthy little whore" Shirayuki moves, so she's face to face with the girl. Smiling as Kana's eyes shake with arousal.

Shirayuki hooks up both hoses to a tub of black water. "Today some black pepper and chili should do you good"

Kana starts to pull in her restraints. It's not that she doesn't want it, but chili and peppers were painful on their own. The thought of them combined had her terrified.

Shirayuki opens the valves and the liquid fills Kana from both ends. It's not long before she's covered in tears and sweat.

Her core aches for attention, any kind of touch would be enough. Shirayuki smiles at Kana as she withers in her restraints. Shaking and trembling in pain and arousal. Running a Hitachi wand over the girl's nipples before trailing it down to her expanding stomach before it finally meets with Kana's core.

Kana begs, begs for everything at once, to be able to expel the liquid and be able to cum. But Shirayuki pays her no attention. As she rubs the Hitachi on Kana's clit and entering two of her long fingers into the girl. Kana feels her eyes roll back into her head.

Kana isn't allowed an orgasm, instead she is edged until all liquid entered her completely. And edged throughout the wait period where she is forced to feel the liquid burn her body from the inside.

Time passes slowly in her tormented state, but it does eventually pass enough for Shirayuki to release her from the table and untie her arms.

The gag is undone and the butt plug pulled out. Kana is maneuvered to the bathtub by Shirayuki's firm grip on her hair. Forced down on her knees before Shirayuki's fingers are down Kana's throat.

"Be a good girl and let it all out for me" Shirayuki says. Kana chokes, struggling with trying to keep the liquid down as she knows it will burn terribly on its way up.

Shirayuki takes out a dildo when she finds Kana resilient to her fingers. The moment the long dildo made its way in. Kana spews the liquid. It comes in spurts, long and painful. Just when she thinks it might have been the last of it, the dildo is back down her throat and more liquid finds its way up.

Kana is trembling as the same toy that was used down her throat now pokes her sphincter. But unlike her throat, her anal expels the moment it is prodded. Again the liquid is milked out of her. Until no liquid remains, and they're both standing in Kana's filth.

Ashamed eyes look up to meet Shirayuki's cruel ones.

"You're so disgusting, look at what were standing in" Kana's face burn with shame. More tears rolling down her cheeks as Shirayuki steps out of the tub to rinse off her feet.

"Pull the plug and get over here" Shirayuki commands. Kana obeys. Searching below the black surface to find the plug before pulling it out. Kana moves to kneel down beside her mistress. Trying to stay still as she is sprayed with water like an animal being hosed down.

"Get on your hands and knees" Shirayuki demands and Kana follows suit. Leaning down to pepper kisses on her mistress feet as she is hosed down in a more violent fashion.

Once done she is allowed into Shirayuki's warm embrace. And allowed to cry her heart out as Shirayuki dries them both off.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" Shirayuki lets her ramble and cry. Lifting the girl up and carrying her like the younger is a koala she moves to the bed where she gets them under the covers.

"It's alright Kana, you did well." Kana cries harder and apologizes more profusely. "Kana, I love you" Kana looks st Shirayuki at that. "I love you more, Tomoe"


	2. Saionji Mary

Similar age to Shirayuki herself but under a different agency. She’s the softest out of the girls. Words and restrains do her good. No pain but plenty of teasing and domination. 

"What do you think will happen to you, girl?" Shirayuki's whispers against Mary's ear. Gently guiding her wrists to cross and tying them in place with silk ribbon. 

Mary gasps, fast and eager. Body shivering with anticipation as Shirayuki's slender fingers caress her exposed skin. 

“What do you want me to do to you?” Shirayuki prods. Gentle fingers caressing Mary’s sides, teasing their way down her legs before pulling them apart forcefully. 

“Please” Mary pleads, already out of breath as she struggles to stay still in the position Shirayuki put her in. 

“Be a good girl, now” Shirayuki says sternly. Pushing Mary to stand on her own so Shirayuki can reach her favorite tool. 

A riding crop with a bell attached. Mary knows better than to expect to be able to use her eyes when that tool is on the agenda. As expected Shirayuki takes out a blindfold, with bands that go above and below her ears and connect behind her head. The most secure blindfold on the market. Shirayuki had said one session and by this point Mary knew it by heart. 

Mary is still, her loud heartbeat echoing in her eardrums as said blindfold is secured snugly. Joined by a collar around her neck. 

“Mistress” Mary breathes. She doesn’t expect an answer she just wants to devote herself further. “Down on your hand and knees, girl” Shirayuki orders and Mary drops without hesitation. 

If she hesitated, she would be faced with pain as a repercussion and Mary didn’t enjoy pain at all. Mary shivers as she hears the bell and feels the leather tip caress up her throat and nudge her chin up. 

“Tell me what you want” Shirayuki orders and Mary swallows the lump in her throat.

“I want, mistress to fuck me senseless, use all my holes as hard and as much as you want. I want to be edged and forced to take all the pleasure you are willing to give without a final release, please” 

Shirayuki laughs, dark and menacing. “Very good, are you going to me my fuck-doll then, Mary?” The kneeling girl nods. “Yes Mistress.”

Shirayuki attaches the leash to the front of Mary’s collar and leads her further into the dungeon. 

Stopping and guiding Mary onto the _fuck-bench_ a leather and wood spanking bench. As Mary is strapped down Shirayuki makes sure the strap-on she chooses is a size the woman can handle before walking over to the restrained girl’s face.

“Open up” Shirayuki orders and Mary obeys, sticking out her tongue for good measure. 

As Shirayuki moves closer and the tip of the toy enters Mary’s mouth she starts to suck and lick. She knows Shirayuki can’t feel her efforts the same way a man could, but she still doesn’t want the dominant to be displeased. 

“Please caress me, mistress” Mary pleads when she is allowed a moment off the toy to breathe. She wants to feel her mistress warm and comforting touch.

“Of course” Shirayuki promises as she trails butterfly kisses from the top of Mary’s neck down to her butt. 

Mary gets back to taking the toy in her mouth, trying to force it down her throat until Shirayuki pulls away. “Don’t hurt yourself, girl” The dominant warns. “Yes mistress, forgive me” Mary takes a deep breath to calm down her heart. 

She can feel Shirayuki move to her ass and back there she feels those warm hands caress her exposed thighs and butt. “Look at you dripping fucking everywhere” 

“Forgive me, but please mistress you made me like this” Shirayuki laughs, raking her nails down Mary’s back as she gently eases herself into the aroused woman. 

“Don’t cum, you know what will happen if you do” Shirayuki warns. Running her hands up and down the restrained girl’s back to sooth the marks from her nails.

Shirayuki thrusts gentle but deep, hitting the hilt home with each forward movement. Reaching down below the bench to pick up a single use latex glove which she puts on and adds some lube to before starting to finger the submissive’s ass. 

Mary moans, deep and needy for more. “Please, let me mistress” Shirayuki laughs again but this time she slips yet another finger into Mary’s ass, making her collapse helplessly against the soft leather of the furniture. 

“Mmmh, I wonder if you deserve it.” 

“Please, mistress, I’ve been good for you.” Mary gasps.

“Then keep at it, pig” Mary shivers at the insult. Her arousal growing wilder with each passing second. Shirayuki picks up in speed, grabbing onto Mary’s hips to steady herself as she plows the submissive.

Mary isn’t sure why, but her resolve is weaker today and Shirayuki is just too skillful. Before she had a chance to warn her tormentor it just flows out of her. Drips down along her thighs and for sure pools on the floor beneath them.

“My, my, did you just earn yourself a nice little punishment?” 

Mary shakes her head, trembling in her restraints as she feels Shirayuki pull out of her and disappear. No doubt the menacing woman is going to look for a suitable tool to correct her disappointing submissive.

“Mistress?” Mary whimpers. In her blindfolded state she can’t see how far away the dominant gone. And she can’t feel Shirayuki in her near presence at all. 

“Yes, my sweet Mary. Tell me what punishment do you deserve?”

Mary thinks long and hard, so hard in fact that she’s startled by Shirayuki’s touch. As the dominant removes the blindfold and nudges the restrained girl’s chin up. 

“Forgive me, mistress. Anything. Please I’d do anything to make it up to you.”

“Very well then, I’ll put you to the test."


	3. Kurusu Natsume

Kurusu Natsume is a young girl, younger than Kana, but perhaps because of it she’s even more obedient. Even more eager to please.

Natsume is down on all fours the moment her eyes meet with Shirayuki’s. The Dominant woman has a red collar in hand with its chain leash hanging over her arm. In her other hand, she has a tail butt plug and a pair of dog ears. Soft light brown fur a perfect match to accompany Natsume’s beautiful blue eyes. 

Natsume barks and moves her weight from her left side to her right side in excitement. Shirayuki smiles at the sight. Getting down on one knee to attach the headband and the collar before having Natsume turn around and present her ass. 

“What beautiful set of lingerie you have chosen for me today, puppy.” Natsume barks twice, happy to please her owner. Shirayuki strokes her softly in reward. 

“Be a good girl and relax for me” Shirayuki says, moving the panties to the side with one hand and pumping lube onto the butt plug with the other. Making sure there is a proper amount of lube before starting to ease the toy in. 

The toy slips in, it takes a moment for the muscle to relax and allow it in, but there’s no resistance beside the obvious nervousness. Shirayuki praises Natsume with another back caress before standing back up, picking up the leash on her way over to her throne and pulling the younger girl behind her by it. 

Natsume isn’t very fast yet, perhaps not aided by the fact that she is walking on her bare hands and knees. But the girl wanted the _raw_ experience. 

Shirayuki orders Natsume to act as her make shift footstool. Which the younger happily obliges to do. She’s allowed to stand on a foam mat. Her body twitching as she feels Shirayuki trail a cane along her submissive’s abs and stroking it in circles on Natsume’s exposed butt and thighs. Gently tapping on her calves and soles. 

Natsume barks like the good puppy she is. She’s eager to do whatever Shirayuki wants her to. Even if it means having the soles of her feet caned and her abs beat. “Come lay your chin in my lap” Shirayuki commands as she retreats her legs. 

Natsume moves on her hands and knees, gently leaning in to place her chin in the older woman's lap. The touch that greets her is soft and warm. A gentle hand caresses her face and strokes her hair. 

“Mmmmh, thank you mistress” Natsume sighs. Nuzzling into the touch. 

The cane makes contact across her back. Startled Natsume looks up at her owner for an answer. “Who gave you permission to speak?” Shirayuki smiles at her. Grabbing a fistful of her submissive’s hair and leads her to kneel by the wall. Her hands outstretched, secured in steel cuffs and chains that are fastened to the wall. 

Natsume barks and whines, pulling weakly at the restraints. 

Her whining increases when a blindfold robs her of sight. 

“Quiet, girl” Shirayuki hushes her. Firm but loving touches across her face, neck and shoulders, soothe the trembling. 

“Now be a good girl and accept your punishment” Natsume nods. Barking once in acceptance. She has to make it up to her owner. How else will she prove her devotion to her. How else will she be allowed to serve her in the future. 

The familiar flogger warms her up, it’s not painful yet, but she can feel her back growing a bit sore. Next a thicker and harder flogger works her raw. It feels as if her entire back is on fire. But her mistress shows her no mercy. A rubber flogger strikes her next and Natsume struggles not to scream at the pain. 

Natsume barks desperately, her entire being quivering from the pain. 

One last hard hit lands with a loud thud, followed by Natsume howling in pain. 

“I’m going to release you and I expect you to thank me properly” Natsume nods and barks in understanding. Her eyes need a moment to adjust to the light when the blindfold is removed. 

Nervous eyes look at her mistress as Natsume’s arms are unlocked and released. 

Shirayuki taps her black stiletto clad feet impatiently. Nervous but determined Natsume dives in. Licking the dominant's shoes. 

At first, she tries to focus and keeps her eyes on the objects of her worship. But when moving from the left shoe to the right, her eyes drift up her owner's legs and luscious body until her eyes meet with her mistress. 

Shirayuki gets down on one knee and holds her submissive’s chin in the palm of her hand. 

“Good, job Natsume”


	4. Natsume's Reward

The girl is on her hands and knees, her senses on fire as Shirayuki's skilled hands back bind her in relentless kinbaku. 

Natsume's arms are pulled out between her legs and secured to said limbs. 

Her exposed ass pushed into the air. 

Natsume's breath hitches when she feels Shirayuki's hand brush the subdued girls tail to rest on her back. 

The tip of the strap on teases along Natsume's folds through her panties. The girl tries to move her hips back. But is immediately reprimanded by a hard slap against her right ass cheek. 

"Still, girl" Shirayuki orders and Natsume barks once in understanding. 

The toy fills her up good. Natsume lets out a whine as she tries to keep her orgasm back. It just feels too good, but she hasn't received permission yet. And she doesn't want to ruin the moment. 

"Are you holding back?" Shirayuki asks, gentle hands moving to caress the restrained girl's back. 

Natsume nods her head and barks as firmly as she can while being this stimulated. 

"Good girl, let go, you can cum" 

Natsume lets out a strangled cry as the first orgasm pours out of her. Shirayuki slows her thrusting and clit rubbing to let Natsume land. But speeds up when the younger returned to her senses. 

A surprised whine slips out of the submissive as she is brought to her second then third orgasm within minutes of each other. 

Natsume pants, heavy and exhausted. 

Shirayuki pulls out, discarding the strap on in the designated cleaning box 

Before untying the girl. 

Natsume moves to kiss Shirayuki's hands and feet, in thank you. Nudging her head between the older’s legs before looking up with pleading eyes. 

"Do Natsume want to give mistress something in return?" the girl in question nods eagerly. Barking softly. 

"Good girl" Shirayuki hums and caresses Natsume's hair and face. 

Shirayuki lays down in bed. "Come, use your fangs pup" 

Natsume pulls off Shirayuki's panties with her mouth and kisses her way back up the long legs. 

Shirayuki caresses Natsume's face and guides her closer. "Good girl, go on" She encourages and Natsume dives in. 

It doesn't take long until Shirayuki wraps her legs around Natsume's head and tangles her fingers into her. Grinding her hips until she releases. 

Shirayuki relaxes, body going limp for a moment. Natsume cleans her up before moving up to Shirayuki's face. 

"Good girl" Shirayuki hums with a soft smile. Moving a misplaced strand of hair and tucking it behind her submissive's ear. 

Natsume smiles, a bright smile decorating her lips as she moves to bury her face into the crook of her mistress neck. 


	5. Kana's Test

Kana takes a couple of deep breaths. Her naked body shivering at the coldness of the dungeon. She had already inserted the tail and a vibrator into herself as per orders. Now kneeling with her head downcast, legs spread and arms behind her back.

Shirayuki's heels clink against the floor, Kana forces herself not to look up and disobey a direct order. She wants so badly to see her mistress, but Kana is just a servant in this room. And servants obeys their masters.

"Have you been a good girl?" Her mistress asks. Clipping a leash to Kana's locked in place collar.

"Yes, mistress" Kana responds, hopeful that her mistress will see how well she obeyed so far. The leash is pushed down by her mistress heels forcing Kana down against the floor with it. It is then tugged back, forcing Kana forwards towards the shiny shoes.

"Give me a proper greeting, pet" Her mistress orders as she moves some of Kana's hair out of her face with the riding crop. Kana places kisses on both shoes, cheeks burning in embarrassment. No matter how many times she did this. It would remain a humiliating task.

"Look at you, usually so strong and fierce. Now kissing my shoes in submission. What a wonderful sight to greet me."

Kana's cheek flush a deeper red as the humiliation sinks deeper into her.

"Thank you, mistress" she responds. Trying to ignore the wetness growing between her legs.

"Who gave you permission to close your legs and rub your horny little thighs together?" her mistress asks. Kicking up the vibrations causing the naked girl to tremble.

Kana shakes her head, no. This was going so well. 

"Look at me Kana" Her mistress demand and Kana obeys.

Pitifully she looks up, furrowed eyebrows and pleading eyes begging her mistress for relief.

Her mistress gets down, so she's eye level, before caressing her submissive's face. 

"You're doing well" her mistress assures her.

Kana nods her head. Brows furrowing deeper as the pleasure is kicked up further. "But, let's not get you spoiled" her mistress smiles at her. Before getting back up and pulling Kana along on her bare hands and knees.

Her mistress leads her to the cross. Where she is secured on her toes. Wrist and ankle cuffs forcing her still.

"Now, it's time to collect my debt. Remind me Kana of what you did wrong and what punishment we said you'd receive"

Kana whines, her body already straining in the restraints.

"I came before I was allowed and was told I'd be edged and beaten for an hour."

"Very good." her mistress says. Placing a Hitachi wand to Kana's clit.

"I wonder if one hour will teach you well enough" Her mistress says as she attaches the Hitachi wand to a mechanical arm.

"Oh, mistress it will. Please" Kana says. Legs already trembling.

"If you cum again, another hour will be added" Her mistress promises and Kana nods her head.

The wooden stick that beats her thighs and butt sore is thick and hits deep. 

Causing her body to clench down against the toys.

"No, please no" Kana mutters and just in time the vibrations are turned off. Her sex aches but for her mistress one denied orgasm is the least she can do.

"Very good Kana, another 57 minutes on the clock" Kana pulls restlessly at the restraints. Growling and whining.

The vibrations return and Kana grows still. This time she pulls at the restraints with meek fragile force. Doing her best trying to stay still as the tool is switched out and a cane is implemented instead.

The stingy lashes burn with each new hit. 

"Please, I'm close- I'm going to-" 

The vibrations aren't shut off so quickly this time. Her mistress is testing her and Kana can barely keep her orgasm back, but she manages just in time for her mistress to shut the devices off.

Kana's mind is already fuzzy. 

"Mistress, please" she pleads. But is swiftly reprimanded with a firm hit to her calves. It works wonders as it shuts Kana up.

"Good, now lets keep going" Her mistress says, feeling between Kana's legs. Causing the restrained girl to jolt and plead for more.

The vibrations return and this time the cane moves down along Kana's legs. Marking her with welts.

Kana doesn't let out much more noises than hisses and whimpers. A few silent "Please mistress" when her orgasm is just about to hit.

It feels like years passed when she is finally allowed down on her knees. Ignoring the burning on her butt and legs as she sits on the sore welts.

"Have you learned your lesson?" her mistress questions and Kana nods her head. Blank eyes staring up at her merciless tormentor. 

"Yes, I won't ever cum without permission again mistress"

"Very good, open your mouth" 

Kana obeys, sticking out her tongue and sucking her mistress fingers clean.

Her mistress pulls down her panties and beckons Kana close. "Worship me, feet up"

Kana does. Placing tender kisses on the shoes, then along her mistress long legs.

Sucking softly on the insides of her perfect thighs. Before devouring her core. Sucking on the clit every now and then between lapping until her mistress love juices come spilling into her mouth. Kana cleans her up. Making sure not to waste a single drop of the precious cum.

"Good girl" her mistress praises her, pulling Kana up into a kiss.


End file.
